


Until the Water Runs Cold

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Filled Prompt, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Peter likes to take warm baths when Wade isn't around. The thing is, Wade comes home earlier than expected.<br/>This was a prompt from my tumblr (liquid-crimson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Water Runs Cold

The time was now. The bath was drawn, the temperature at just the right degree. Not quite hot enough to scald, but hotter than average baths. All the candles were lit around the large bathroom, his playlist of instrumental movie soundtracks played softly in the background. The house was clean, there were no dishes to be done, no mess to be tidied, and everything was how it should be. Peter’s mind was at peace and now he could enjoy his bath as he would like to.

Wade was away on a job, he had been for a week now. He told Peter the job would last a little over a week, so in Wade speak that meant two weeks. It was better for Peter to overestimate Wade’s absence than the latter. And now that Wade was away Peter got to indulge in their house’s wonderful full bath. It had jets and a remote and everything! That was one, if not the main,reason the two had bought the house in the first place. Plus, Wade was a sucker for anything Peter wanted. Wade would go to the ends of the earth and back, find a rare species of moss that only could be found on the third Wednesday of the every second month during the waxing moon if Peter so wished. The property was practically theirs the second Peter mentioned his love for the tub.

Peter had tried to let Wade into the sanctuary that was his bath time, but if he could remember correctly that situation ended with all the water on the floor, none in the bath, and a bubble tower that reached the ceiling. Wade didn’t understand why Peter was fuming. He just didn’t appreciate the awesome might that was a bath.

The door opened and closed effortlessly with the only sound of the key being slid into the keyhole and then being dropped on the commode found along the entrance of the mudroom. There were heavy boots being scuffed across the tiled floor, the wearer too tired to pick up his feet. Wade trudged his way to their bedroom, and threw his mask in the general direction of the clothes hamper. He strained his muscles to take off the suit, his hamstrings thrummed with pain of soreness that hadn’t been taken care of by the healing factor yet. The heat of the spandex left his body as he shed his suit, the cold air greeted him kindly and soothed his cracked skin. The only thing he changed into was a pair of black briefs that were cut in just the right way that he thought made his thighs look ‘delicious’. Searching for Peter, he was naturally distracted by the soothing music and sought that which caught his attention instead.

Peter eased his bruised flesh into the tub, a grimace on his face as the heat immediately went to work on warming his muscles. He swirled the water and watched all the little bits of glitter and confetti from the bath bomb he had used flow and drift to the bottom of the tub. His other hand had the remote and he thumbed at the different buttons and pondered which option he would choose this time. He chose the regular jets and let that massage at his aches until he couldn’t even remember he had them anymore. He sighed in bliss. His senses were so relaxed he didn’t know if even his Spidey senses would work. This is the life. The only thing that would make it better is if Wade was home. He had been really harsh with him, he didn’t really give him a second chance either. You have to ease Wade into things and let him know that this is a serious moment they’re having. Otherwise he won’t even attempt to be civil. Oh well. Here Peter was, in complete ecstasy with a taste of regret on his tongue. If only his hubby would come home.

Wade found himself in front of the closed bathroom door, a low wave of heat escaped from the crack under the door. The soft melodies seemed to put him in a trance; he turned the knob of the door without even realizing it. He stepped into the warmed room; the temperature lulling his mind and thoughts to that of almost nothing but emotion and his basic senses. Wade looked at the young man undisturbed by his entrance. He looked so serene and peaceful, he was even using the lavender bath bombs Wade had bought for him. [Gaaaaay] He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through his hair, but suppressed the urge. Peter never really got to relax during the week. Between all the housework, being Spider-Man every day, and the handful that Wade was, Peter never had time for himself. Wade couldn’t take that away from him. ‘I’ll go and wait for him in the den. He deserves this.’ Wade thought to himself. He took one last glance at Peter and turned to leave when he heard the water shift. He turned back to see Peter’s eyes opened and set on him. There wasn’t a word uttered between them, but Wade knew what he wanted. He closed the door again, walked over to Peter in the tub and squatted to be level with his boyfriend. Wade cupped the side of Peter’s face, he leaned into the touch. Peter closed his eyes to fully cherish the embrace.

“I thought you weren’t going to be home for a few more days?”

“It went better than expected.” Peter opened his eyes again, giving wade a look of concern.

“Don’t worry about it, Baby Boy.” And Peter didn’t. He just closed his eyes and brought a wet hand up to meet Wade’s. He tugged at the scarred wrist, inviting him into the tub. Wade hesitated long enough for Peter to open one eye and look over to him. “C’mon Wade, before the water gets cold.” That’s all Wade needed. He didn’t even take off his briefs before he climbed in on top of Peter, making sure not to get any water on the floor this time. Lazy kisses followed, it was all they could muster at the time being. The kisses might have started out slow but they gradually built to a degree that was hotter than the water in the tub. Wade switched positions with Peter, the younger seated on Wade’s hips. Peter grazed Wade’s ear, “I missed you so much’ he murmured, and sucked his earlobe into his mouth. The heat of his words and actions sent the warmth to another part of his body. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, then pressed their bodies flush together. Peter made his way down the sharp jaw of Wade’s face and stopped at Wade’s neck, peppering kisses across the expanse of Wade’s cracked sin. He massaged Wade’s broad chest remembering that he was probably exhausted too. Wade merged their faces together once again and fluidly worked his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Wade couldn’t help but groan when Pater simultaneously sucked at it and rocked his hips across the fabric of Wade’s briefs. Wade moved his hands to rest at his boyfriend’s hips. He massaged deep, small circles into his hip bones. This time Peter was the one to groan, breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together. Their breath warmed the air around them. Peter hadn’t even realized that his bath water had run cold. He turned his head and placed a kiss at Wade’s neck after each word he spoke. “Wade, we have a problem on our hands.”

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me, Baby Boy.”

“The water’s cold now.” Wade apparently hadn’t noticed either. That or he just didn’t say anything about it. He was just happy enough to be in the bath with Peter. “Huh, I guess you’re right.” He could see goose bumps begin to appear on Peter’s back and arms. He brought his hands from Peter’s hips and shook off the water so he could rub Peter’s back and create enough friction, [ I think that’s what Peter called it that one time?] to relieve him of the bumps. “I think we’ve got another problem too, now that you mention it.” All Wade had to do was slightly thrust against Peter for him to realize what he meant. His cheeks turned a shade of red and he kissed at Wade’s neck again before playfully giving it a bite.

“I think we can go to another room in the house to fix that problem.” Peter breathed against Wade’s skin. [Look who has goose bumps now.] All in one fluid motion Peter unclogged the drain on the bath, got up, made a show of his ass when he reached down for his towel on the floor, and flashed Wade a smile before he said, “Race you to the bedroom.” He was down the hall when he heard Wade scramble out of the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. :) I hope you like it! Send me a prompt on my tumblr if you have an idea for a fic!


End file.
